There are conventional image recording apparatuses known in the art that can record images on recording sheets by using ink. One such image recording apparatus includes an inkjet type recording head and is configured to selectively eject ink droplets from nozzles provided in the recording head, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-132098. As the ink droplets impact on the recording sheet, a desired image is recorded on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus is provided with an ink cartridge that stores ink to be supplied to the recording head. The ink cartridge is attachable to and detachable from a cartridge attachment section of the image recording apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-212587 discloses an ink cartridge that have an electronic component, such as a memory module, for storing data from which a color of ink, a material of ink, a remaining amount of ink, a maintenance condition, and the like are respectively determined. The memory module is electrically connected to an electric contact provided in the cartridge attachment section when the ink cartridge has been attached to the cartridge attachment section. Access to the memory module enables the data stored in the memory module to be retrieved therefrom.